


Morning Giggles

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dominant! Sammy, Dominant!Dean, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, cute! Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their sexy and kinky night together, Sam just wants more of Dean. He no longer cares about the case or the demon, he just wants his big brother to love him the same way that he loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys:) Hope you liked Continued...
> 
> As always please comment below of what you think, and I'm always open to requests

Dean woke to the soft sound of his Sammy snoring beside him. His face was turned towards him and he could see the traces of a smile. This made his stomach flutter, his Sammy had fallen asleep happy. He sighed softly and slowly got out of the bed, making sure to tuck Sam in when he rustled and moaned softly. He padded his way to the bathroom where he examined his rock hard erection, poking it with his finger and sighing heavily when a wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Fuck," he breathed as he wrapped his hand around himself and hunched over. He closed his eyes and imagined Sam sucking on the tip of his cock, looking up at him with his gorgeous green eyes."Mmm, Sammy," He moaned as he picked up the pace and imagined him taking his big dick deeper and deeper, gagging slightly. 

He gasped as he felt a set of hands wrap around him. His eyes immediatly shot open and he could see Sam in the mirror, smirking slightly and kissing his neck. 

"Good morning to you too Sammy," he huffed and turned around to kiss him. Sam grabbed his face and sucked him into a deep kiss, his tongue intruding Dean's mouth almost immediatly. Dean could sense that Sam was feeling dominant today, and he was perfectly ok with that. He groaned as Sam pushed him into the counter top, and felt the sudden urge to tend to his throbbing dick. "Sammy, your killing me here," he chuckled as Sam bit his lip and smirked back at him. 

"Can I help with that?" He licked his lips and eyed the tent in Dean's boxers. 

"Mmm, Sammy, I'd love that-" As soon as he could finish his sentence Sam was attacking his neck once again. He groaned lowly, loveing his baby brother's lips on his skin. After a few more seconds of Sam sucking his skin so nicely he finally found the strength to push him off. "Mmm, Sammy, I promised I would help Bobby first thing, remember?"

Sam unfortunatly had remembered, and he sighed loudly when Dean began to pull his boxers up. 

"I don't want you to," he pouted and pushed himself closer to Dean, making a moan erupt from his chest.

"I know baby, but we still have a case remember?" He smiled and kissed Sam long and hard, making sure to stroke his cheek once again before backing up and turning the shower on. "If you want, you can shower with me," He smiled devilishly as Sam immediatly kicked his boxers off and went back in the room to grab a towel. He kicked his boxers off as well and stepped into the shower. He quickly washed his hair as Sam set up some clothes on the bed for the both of them. 

Finally Sam stepped in, his body muscular and tanned, Dean had a hard time not cumming just from the sight of him.

"Jesus," He breathed and ran his hands up and down his brother's body, loving the little dips and rises he had. The way the water ran off his body made his muscular form glisten and he couldn't help himself from placing a kiss right on his colar bone. "Love you Sammy," He looked up to catch his green eyes, he loved the way they sparkled when he was overwhelmingly happy. 

"Love you too De." He smiled and leaned down slightly to lock his lips with his brother's and smiled when he did. "Now, let me take care of you, please?" He smirked and slowly sunk down to his knees, making Dean lean against the shower wall and slowly close his eyes. "I'll make you feel good De., promise" He glanced up at him for a last second before taking the base of his cock and licking the very tip gently. 

Dean sighed and began to run his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam began to lick the underside of his cock, making sure to swirl his tongue into tiny little circles, which made Dean moan loudly. He smiled at this and suddenly wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked long and hard. He went lower and lower swirling his tongue around the tip once again sensing it pleasured his big brother. 

Dean began shivering from the pure pleasure of Sam's mouth around his big cock. He moaned sweet nothings as Sam went deeper and eventually hit his base. He had to cover his mouth a couple of times to keep from screaming his name into the air. Bobby would surely hear that if he hadn't heard them last night. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

He gasped again when Sam went all the way down again and almost cum if he hadn't had so much self control."Sammy, baby.... your gonna make me cum," he choked out as Sam began to deepthroat him. Sam's only reaction to this was a big hum and an extra stong suck, which resulted in Dean screaming out and cumming deep inside his throat. Again, Sam swallowed every drop and popped off as Dean began to calm down.

"Feel good?" Sam smirked already knowing the answer, he kissed him to silence his loud pants. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned softly as Sam washed him off and turned the shower off slowly. "You stay here, I'll go get the towel ok?" Dean knodded softly as Sam stepped out and quickly walked into the bedroom the fetch the towel and clothes he had set out. Dean was gently wrapped into a soft white towel and was helped out of the shower and into the bedroom. 

"God, I'm so glad I worked up the courage to kiss you Sammy." Dean huffed as Sam began to dry his hair, placing gentle kisses on his ears and cheeks. Sam chuckled as his brother began to smile up at him.

"You talk to much," He laughed silently and kissed his forehead. "Now, get dressed and go help Bobby," He smiled and grabbed his boxers and proceeded to put them on. He only stopped when Dean moaned his name. 

"Baby, you gotta cum too," he whined when Sam slipped on his pants and shirt. 

"I'll be ok, and if not I'l jerk off to the thought of you,"Dean perked up at that thought and finally got dressed. 

They had there last kisses of the morning and went downstairs. They agreed to not show any signs of non-brotherly affection around Bobby, or anyone else for that matter. And to never bring their relationship up with Bobby unless he addressed it first. 

"What took you two so long?" Bobby spat out as he cooked some bacon on the skillet. Sam hummed as the smell filed his nostils. 

"Sorry Bobby, Sam here wouldn't tell me where my clothes were," Bobby shot Sam an evil look and then turned his attention to Dean once more. 

"So that demon you guys are tracking, it's not a demon," Both Dean and Sam shot eachother a look of worry.

"Well then what is it?" Dean questioned.

"Shifter,"

"I thought shifter's could only take the shape of a human,"

"Well yeah they usually do... unless that shifter is an Alpha," Bobby set the plate of bacon on the table where both Dean and Sam, were sitting. 

"Great, just fucking great." Dean slammed his hand down on the table and immedialty stood up. 

All Sam wanted to do is hold him, and kiss him to calm him down. He had to clench his fists to hold back the overwhelming urge to do so. 

"How do we kill it?" Sam asked silently, as his brother began to pace, a habit he had when he was absolutly furious.

"You don't, this thing is stronger than anything you two have come across, just let this one go," Bobby poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, not happening Bobby," Dean said angerly, he snatched the glass of whiskey Bobby had poured and drank it down.

"Dammit Dean, look, if I told you how and something happened to either one of you I'd shoot myself!" Bobby hollered. Everything went quiet after that, and all Sam wanted to do was kiss Dean and make it better, and he hated that he couldn't. Bobby had a point though, Sam would never be able to forgive himself if Dean got hurt, epsecially after having more than brotherly relations with him now.

"Bobby, I'm going. And if you won't help me, then I'll just figure it out on my own." He marched up the stairs, leaving Sam still at the table, mentally worrying, he even began to shake. He finally couldn't take it any more and marched up the stairs after him. 

"Dean, will you please calm down?" Sam asked softly as he stepped into the bedroom. Dean was pacing back and forth, covering his face occasionally to attempt to calm himself.

"I'm ganking that son of a bitch! No matter how hard or dangerous it is!" His low, rough voice was enough to turn Sam on, but the fact that his brother was beyond pissed turned him on even more, and he wasn't exactly proud of that.

"Ok Dean, alright," Sam slowly aproached his brother nad wrapped his arms around him. Dean tried fighting back, but Sam grip was too strong and he quickly settlted down as Sam squeezed him tighter. "We're in this together," He forced Dean to look him in the eyes, which was his weakness. Dean immediatly smiled and tried looking away. 

"I hate you," He murmered as Sam placed a single kiss to his forehead. 

"You sure weren't saying that in the shower," Sam snickered as he began to kiss Dean's neck lovingly. "Your just mad cause I got you to calm down," Sam snickered again and sucked on the sensitive spot just below his ear.

"Bitch," Dean sighed loudly and threw his head back in pleasure. Sam continued to suck on the parts that he knew Dean would have the biggest reaction to. Sam managed to get a moan out of his big brother once he began to suck on his colar bone.

"Mhm,I'm sure I am. But who's making you feel good? Oh yeah, me." Dean moaned again, this time even louder than the last time. Dean could feel his cock getting harder and harder the more Sam suckedon his skin. 

"Sammy, stop," he panted under his breath.

"Are you calm now?" Sam met Dean's eyes and he smiled when he knodded to him. "Alright," He pulled him into a long and passionate kiss before slowly pulling away and making his way down the stairs. "Make sure you pack my bag too," He called over his shoulder as Dean started to pack their things. 

As he reached the bottom of the steps he caught Bobby pouring himself yet another glass of whiskey. He was probably stressed, he always got like this when he had to yell at Dean.

"So, I guess were heading out," Sam sighed and grabbed a peice of bacon. 

"You tell me if your idjit brother does something stupid, got it?" He looked him dead in the eyes as he ordered this, Sam could tell he was stone cold serious.

"Trust me, I will," He smiled weakly and turned his attention to Dean as he walked down the stairs with two dufflebags. Sam had the overwhelming urge to help his brother, but Dean could already sense this, and he quickly shook his head.

"Alright Bobby, I'll call you if I need you," Bobby knodded his head and watched as Dean headed out the door and to the Impala. Sam followed and settled in the passengers seat of the car. Dean soon joined him and soon they were on the road again, making their way to Columbus, Ohio.

"You really think we can kill this thing? I mean we taken on shifter's before but never an Alpha." Sam fumbled with his fingers nervously as he awaited his brother's answer. 

"We can," he said firmly, not bothering to look at him. 

"And if we can't?"

"We can Sammy," Dean did glance at him this time, making Sam's stomach flutter. "I promise," he smiled and removed one of his hands from the steering wheel to hold Sam's. "Do I ever break my promises?" He looked to Sam and smiled lovingly. 

"No," Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss his big brother's cheek. It was so soft being that he had shaven that morning. 

"Exactly, now we're gonna gank this bitch, and when we're done I'll take real good care of you all over again." Sam couldn't help but moan at the thought of Dean doing exactly what he did last night all over again. "Yeah, you like the sound of that don't you Sammy?" His voice was lower now, making shivers go up Sam's spine. 

"Dean, I didn't cum this morning, remember?" He whined quietly. "Your making my throbbing hard on even worse with your voice." Dean chuckled at this and sped up the Impala.

"Then I'll have to get you to a motel, gotta take care of Sammy," he smirked and pushed the gas pedal until they were moving 100mph. Sam shifted nervously in his seat. He hated going fast, just a greater chance of them getting in a car wreck. The last time they got in a wreck Dean almost didn't make it, and it was pure luck that brought him back. He remembers being so scared those three days of Dean being in a coma. He prayed his heart out about 200 times a day, hoping, hoping so much that his brother would be ok, because he loved him and because he needed him. "Sam," Dean said suddenly, snapping Sam out of his daydream. 

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I don't think it's a very good idea for you to come along with me when I finally go to kill this thing," Sam was silent.

Way to ruin the mood Dean. Sam thought as he tuned in his seat. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks and he knew he was blushing. 

"No, what happened to 'we're in this together?!'" He raised his voice and Dean closed his eyes momentarily.

"I don't want you to get hurt that's all," Dean said calmly as he pulled into a motel. The sign read The Black Cobra.

"And I don't want you to get hurt and me not be there to help you," Sam argued, and he had a good point whether Dean wanted to admit it or not. He didn't say anything, he didn't want to start a fight, fights with Sam always tore him apart. "I'm not a kid anymore Dean, I can handle this," Sam's voice was softer now, he didn't want to start a fight either and he knew raising his voice would do so.

"And what if you get hurt Sam?"

"Then you'll be there to bandage me up and pick up the pieces, like you always do," Sam turned to him and smiled weakly. "Like your so good at doing," He guided Dean's head so that he was looking at him and smiled, hoping that he would do the same. 

Dean smiled back and leaned in for a kiss, which Sam happily gave to him. They kissed eachother softly there in the motel parking lot and whispered 'sorry' to eachother, over and over again.

"Sorry Sammy," Dean whispered as he leaned more into the kiss. He pushed himself forward so that he was now in the passengers seat with Sam. He kissed him lovingly and sweetly over and over again, smiling when they pulled away for air. 

"I know, I forgive you," Sam whispered and kissed Dean again.

"No matter what though, your still my baby brother," He smiled and kissed his neck, when Sam breathed heavily Dean began to run his hands up and down his chest, making him hum. "My perfect, adorable, sexy baby brother," Dean whispered into his mouth as Sam kissed him again.

"Mmm," Sam moaned loudly as Dean began to suck lightly on the skin right below his colar bone, Dean knew this was his most sensitive spot above his waist. He loved the way Sam would grab his waist and squeeze everytime he did something he liked. "I'm not perfect, or sexy," Sam closed his eyes and moaned again when Dean bit softly into his skin. 

"You are Sammy, trust me. You just can't see it yet,"

"Yet?" Sam opened his eyes to look at Dean. 

"Yeah, one day you'll see exactly what I see. I won't stop until you do," He smiled and kissed him once again, slow and passionate. He heard Sam moan again and felt his fingers dig into his hip. "Now let me take care of you Sammy," He shifted so that he was straddling him, he grinded down into Sam's erection and loved the way he moaned his name as their shafts met.

"Why don't we get a room?" Sam whispered as Dean reached under his shirt and began to tweek his nipples. 

"No time baby. My cock's screaming your name," he leaned down and kissed his lips again. Shoving his tongue inside and licking around until Sam's tongue found his. "Need you Sammy," He shoved Sam's shirt over his head and began to suck one of his nipples, moaning to create vibrations. 

"Dean, room.... now," Sam panted as Dean worked his mouth and tongue over his sensitive nipple. 

"No, Sammy. Don't make me stop, please." Dean looked up at him for a split second and then went on to the other nipple. He grinded down onto his cock and moaned again as Sam grinded back. 

"We're gonna get caught De." Sam whined as Dean continued to grind down down onto him. It took every inch of strength he had not to cum in his pants. 

"Shh, baby boy, I know what I'm doing." He ran his hands upp and down Sam's chest once again before throwing his shirt off and unbuttoning Sam's jeans. "Get in the back Sammy," Dean breathed. Sam did what he was told and Dean climbed into the back with him. Sam immediatly kicked off his jeanes and spread his legs wide as Dean climbed into the back of the Impala. 

"Dean, I need you," Sam panted as he palmed his boxers. "Need you now," he reached inside his boxers and traced his fingers over his pulsing cock. Dean immediatly took his hands in his and pulled them away, making Sam whine loudly. 

"Tell me what you want baby boy," Dean's lips ghosted over his adn he whined again. 

"I want you," he panted breathlessly. 

"What do you want from me Sammy?" Dean was teasing now, and Sam was way too fucking horny to play his game.

"Want you to take your big fucking cock and fuck me hard," He moaned as Dean took his hand and palmed his pulsing dick.

"Yeah? That's what you want baby boy, for your big brother to fuck you nice and hard?" He smirked and placed another kiss on Sam's lips.

"Fucking yes De, fucking do it already,"

"Yeah? Give it to you like the needy little slut you are?" Sam rolled his head back when Dean said this, and Dean chuckled to himself. He knew Sam loved it when he talked dirty. Sam would always grunt quietly whenever Dean would talk dirty about a girl or another boy at school.

"Yeah, need it." Was all Sam could get out as Dean inched closer their noses touching lightly. Dean huffed and Sam loved the way it came out, labored. 

"Maybe we should get a room, cause I wanna hear you scream Sammy," Dean climbed off of him and threw on his shirt quickly. "I'll go get the room, you try to pull yourself together alright baby?" Dean kissed him quickly and got out the car. Sam panted loudly as the loss of his brother's heat made him colder the more the seconds ticked by. 

God dammit Dean... hurry the fuck up. 

He rolled his eyes when he realized what Dean was doing to him. He was taking his sweet time, maybe even flirting with the counter lady, which he wasn't so happy about. He whined again when he peeked and saw that Dean had just recieved the key to the room. He panted heavily as Dean approached the car again. Half from excitement and half from need. 

"Alright Sammy, got the key. You need to get dressed though." He smirked and glanced down at his underwear. "Want me to help?" Dean asked sofly as Sam began to struggle with puting his pants back on. 

His hands were shaking too much to really do anything. Sam shook his head quickly and tried again to pull his pants up, he failed miserably once again. He sighed when he decided that his body was not going to corroperate with him.

"Alright, I'm helping," Dean ducked into the car and held Sam's hands as he trembled. "Shh, Sammy I'm gonna give you what you need alright? Calm down," Sam closed his eyes and tried to focuse on his breathing. Dean rubbed his cheek, hoping that the gesture that he loved so much could also calm him down, and it did. After five minutes of gentle cheek stroking and deep breathing, Sam was humming contently. "That's it," Dean whispered as he pulled Sam's shirt over his head and reached for his pants. Sam helped him by shifting his body slightly so it was easier for Dean to slide his pants on his body. "Just take it easy, I'm right here," Dean smiled and kissed Sam's cheek as he helped him out of the car. He couldn't wait to get into that damn motel room.


End file.
